The Hero of the Multiverse
by mrbrightkills
Summary: when Azmuth sends the omnitrix to the mass effect universe and Shepards' younger brother finds it can he learn to be a hero and help his older siblings save the galaxy? oc/Lia (m)shep/tali (f)shep/garrus
1. A New Hero Rises

**yes i know another mass effect cross over. this it's ben 10 not only is there twin Shepardsthat stops Saren. but a 19 year old brother that gets the omnitrix.** **how?** **when Azmuth creats not one omnitrix but two and hides the second one away until professor paradox convinces him to send it to the mass effect _universe._ When Dave Shepard gets it (my oc) he will start out with around 19 but will get more as the story goes on , five of which will be oc while the others will be Ghostfreak (no Zs'Skayr) , NRG,Echo Echo,Big chill and Goop, Cannonbolt,upgrade,upchuck,Frankenstrike,Snare-oh, Alien x(that alien will be a lot more cooperative in my story) ****Humungousaur,Swamp fire and an alien that proved to be bens toughest opponent will be in there. The omnitrix in my story looks like a mix between the way it looked in the original series and in alien force  
**

**this is a oc/Lia'Vael (M)Shep/Tali (F)Shep/Garrus pairing  
**

**all rights reserved to the people who created these two franchises i only own the oc's  
**

**() means author note**

* * *

**"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!"** the famed creator of the omnitrix and ultimatrix yelled at top of his lungs (which effects is limited since all Galvans are around six inches tall) at the human in a white lab coat with black hair "You heard me Azmuth. I want you to send the spare omnitrix you invented to a universe that needs it most" the man explained with a heavy British accent. Azmuth took a deep breath to calm himself "what could be so wrong with that universe that requires you to send my invention to another universe paradox?" Azmuth asked with annoyance clearly in his voice " something that universe calls The reapers." professor paradox said in a matter of fact tone

"the what?" his voiced layered with confusion "The reapers are sentient machines that awiat in the dark space of that universe's Milky way galaxy that wipe out any species that's capable of faster than light travel every 50,000 years" Paradox explained "if it's just in that milky way galaxy than it's not our problem" Azmuth said dismissing paradox's warning "We both now that you don't actually believe that. How long until the reapers figure out how to leave there their milky way galaxy and their universe and find there way into ours." Azmuth sighed in defeat knowing his universal traveling acquaintance had a point "Ugh damn it you win time walker" Azmuth walked over to a terminal by a safe and inputted a code in the terminal causing the safe door to open. And there it was the version of the omnitrix that Azmuth stored away for safe keeping (this one looks exactly the way it did in the original ben 10 series except being white and black, it's green and black. so basically the omnitrix form ben 10, but it's the color scheme from alien force ) "dont worry i know for a fact it ends up in capable hands" Azmuth looked at paradox with curiosity and asked "Who?" "the sibling of the two people who delayed the reaper invasion" Azmuth raised the Galvan equivalent of an eyebrow "why not the other two?" he asked out of genuine curiosity "in the teenager's possession; the best outcome is ensured just like the Tennyson boy " "you mean he'll make an ass of himself while trying to be a hero?" asked with a bit of humor in his voice

* * *

**David "Vince" Shepard's POV  
**

**age:19**

**alliance colony:Elysium **

Did you ever wonder how you'd react to seeing your older brother and sister that were claimed to be dead for two years to apper on the lately news claiming they were alive? If your me you'd freak the hell out and not in the good way _'why the hell didn't they try and find me and tell me they were alive this whole time?'_

questions like that ran through my mind a mile a minute, after nearly having a mental breakdown in my apartment, I decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air. i grabbed a grey sweatshirt and my derby hat (the men version of derby hats and yes the still make in 2185 )

When i walked through the booming metropolis, I spotted something in the town square that didn't exactly help my stability. Their statue. The lions of Elysium, the paragons of humanity, John and Jane Shepard: **MY** Brother and Sister! Before they died they meant everything to me and I meant everything to them we were all we had after the batarian slavers hit Mindior i was six and they were fourteen and we were practically inseparable ever since that fateful day. I choke back any and all emotion and continue to walk on by. Before i knew it I was in the middle of the forest and the sky was darker then coal the stars littering the night sky. Once i looked up at the stars I felt so insignificant. When the three of us were kids this all we did was stare at the stars." I want to believe that you two are alive but how? I went to your guys funeral for Christ sake!" i shouted to myself. when i looked up at the sky i notice what appears to be a meteor heading straight towards me**"OH SHIT!"** I yelled at the top of my lungs. When the meteor hit the ground i was immediately knocked unconscious. when I awoke which i guess a few hours have past. I felt a gust of wind blow against my forehead and i realized my hat was missing. when i looked down and i saw my hat burnt to a crisp. _'damn it i loved that hat' _I said to myself. When i looked around i saw i was in a crater and at the center of the crater was a black colored pod. I couldn't help myself as curiosity took over and i moved closer to the pod. When i was only a few inches away from the pod;it made a hissing sound as steam came out of it and then it sprang open reveling a wrist watch shaped object it was green and black and had an hourglass symbol in the center of it _'okay you don't see that everyday' _i thought. When i extended my hand to try and grab it; The thing then leaped for my left arm and practically seared itself to my left arm and to my astonishment;it didn't hurt! i mean i could feel it piercing my skin and practically fusing itself onto my arm but no pain! I stared at the space watch with wonder and curiosity when all the sudden i herd a beeping noise emit from it and i notice that a button is blinking. with caution i raised my finger _'please don't be a bomb' _When i pressed a button i was surprised to see a six inch alien figure with eyes that resembled goat who was also wearing robes appeared from the center **"Greetings David Shepard don't be afraid. I'm Azmuth, the creator of the omnimatrix or omnitrix for short it's the thing that's seared on your wrist."** the figure said **" the omnitrix is not from this universe shepard it come from mine. Me and a human named professor paradox sent it to your universe to stop a race of sentient machines your universe knows as the Reapers. From what Paradox told me your two oldest siblings delayed their invasion two years ago.** **how can the omnitrix do this you ask? simple press the two buttons on the center and then the core of the omnitrix will pop up and then push it down, that's it. i only gave you seventeen forms so far; i didn't wish to overwhelm you. five of which are from your universe. you will get more when you start using the omnitrix more often or the omnitrix scan any unknown dna. Good luck David Shepard the multiverse is counting on you."** _**'WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE TALKING ABOUT!'**_I yelled in my head as his image faded away. I looked at the two buttons and very slowly pushed them and then the core popped up and a hologram appeared in a shape of a ghost; it had claws that looked razor sharp and one eye that looked it was trying to kill you in the most horrific way possible. after a few seconds of hesitation i pushed the core down with my finger and then a green light engulfed my body.

even i couldn't see it i could feel my body transforming. I felt my hands turn into razor sharp claws,my legs morphed into a tail like shape, , my skull turned upside down and my two eyes merged together to form one eye. As soon as the green light died down i shouted at the top of my lungs** "GHOST FREAK!"**(looks like the ghost freak in ultimate alien) in a incredibly raspy voice. _'Did i seriously just shout that?'_ When i looked down i found myself levitating."Was telling the truth? this-this can't be happening!" i spot a nearby lake only a few feet away. 'Perfect! That will work!' I then uh levitated to the lake to see me reflection. when i looked in the lake my reflection wasn't there but instead was the reflection of a ghost shaped alien with one eye.**"HE IS TELLING THE TRUTH!" **I started to hyperventilate or in other words i started to freak the fuck out! And then i remembered something. _'Wait. He said i have seventeen forms total...so this is just temporary' _i let loose a sigh of relief and then i heard the sounds of an assault rifle going off and the Tree behind me suddenly had like 30 bullet hole in. i turned around to see a Caucasian man around six feet tall with a brown hair and bushy beard with a leather jacket holding an m-8 avenger assault rifle _'okay obviously not a cop. Based on his attire and the fact that he has an assault rifle; He's clearly in a gang.' _And that's when i saw it. The Tera firma patch on his jacket my blood or necroplasam? Started to boil. Why? Tera firma is practically the modern day version the k.k.k (i think you guys know what that means) And then i got an idea _'time to see what ghost-alien like powers i have ' _ The next thing i knew i was invisible. "WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO!" The racist a-hole shouted at the top of his lungs. I then flew behind him, became visible again and taped his shoulder a couple times. As soon as he turned and faced me **_SMACK!_** The gang member landed on the floor cradling his jaw "You brod ma ja" he said brokenly "Don't think for a minute that you didn't deserve that. Your the one that torturers and harasses people just because their slightly different. Your lucky I had a good upbringing or you'd be six feet under. Oh before leave to sink that in." i said in a voice that was oozing with venom. "Boo!" i said plainly only inches away from his face He then proceeded to scream like a four year old girl and faint. _'oh i wish i recorded that' _i thought while i was laughing my ass off. my amusement was interrupted by a beeping sound. i looked at my chest and found that hourglass symbol flashes a red color. A few seconds later a red light engulfed my body. when it died down; i looked my body and found i was human again 'huh I guess transformations only last fifteen minutes' I theorized. i looked up at the sky once i realized something "It wasn't your guys fault when you two died. And know that i know you two are alive again, I will find you two and i will help you put an end to the Reapers. I promise" i look down at the omnitrix and say to myself _'i better get started' _

* * *

**whew that was fun to write there will be more! **

**dont forget to read,review, follow and favorite **

**later!**


	2. Blood In The Streets

**Here's chapter 2 David will turn into a couple of aliens from alien force read to figure out which :) Also check out judge royce and ultimate10 if you want beyond awesome ben 10 fics they're your go to authors. i will try writting another chapter for F.E.A.R unremembered ghosts and WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD after this but this story is my main story.  
**

* * *

On my way back to my apartment, I could hardly pry my eyes off the omnitrix _'with this i could save countless lives and bring justice to those who deserve it. With this i can help my brother and sister with their fight against the reapers' _which reminded me, the news report mentioned they were last seen on the citadel with uncle Garrus! well he's not really my uncle but me,him and tali got really close after John and Jane's 'death'. But Garrus went quite almost half year, but Tali still writes to me once every month or two. I started to pick up my pace back to my apartment_ 'if i know my brother and sister i have a week to get there since John will most likley be a dumb-ass and blow something up while Jane will most likely ogle Garrus while he's distracted_ ' I chuckle a little at that. I stop dead in my tracks when i see five blue suns mercenaries in a Mexican stand off with five Eclipse mercenaries and to my never ending surprise right in the middle of the street _'i knew i shouldn't have taken a short cut in the bad side of town' _I started to raise my omni tool to call the police when i realized what was seared onto my left wrist _' i did say i was gonna help the multiverse. Might as well start small' _i found a nearby alleyway _'this should do!' _i ran to the alley and activated the omnitrix. When the core popped up the hologram showed an alien only a few feet tall and was in a suit that covered his whole body. When i slammed down the core a familiar green light engulfed my body.

I felt my stance become shorter, my eyes turned into a line shape,a battery pack like object sprouted from my back, my skin was replaced by a white colored leather suit, my ears turned into square shaped earmuffs. When the light died down I shouted in a synthesized voice **"ECHO ECHO!" **"What can this one do?" as i said that i noticed my body started to glow green and then three other Echo Echo's appeared from it _'I can replicate my self awesome...but i think i'm gonna need a little more pow..' _Before i could finish that thought. i felt something build up inside me. Before i could figure out what was happening, me and my 'clones' opened our mouths a let out a loud screech on a nearby wall. with in a few seconds the wall came crashing down. " I can see this guy is called Echo Echo " my clones nodded their heads in approval. We went to the the street where the mercenaries were still in the stand off . "Hey Morons !" they all turned around to face us. A few had looks of shock and disbelief while the others had looks of amusement on their faces "Shoot these assholes!" One of the Mercenaries shouted and they all raised their weapons on me in unison **"WALL OF SOUND!" **The four of us shouted in unison as they fired. the mass accelerated rounds fell to the floor but we continued to screech. soon they were all on the floor covering their ears in shier pain. "well our work is done" i said victoriously. shortly after the clones hoped towards me and we soon merged together _'this is to cool!'_ as i was about to walk away i notice a blue suns Merc raise a grenade launcher and fire at me. luckily he missed but the explosion still knocked me back a feet and luckily away from plain slight. Once i hit a brick wall I mysteriously changed back to my human form. i then notice a shuttle come closer to the ground and revel at least six more blue sun mercs. once i activated the omnitrix i scrolled through my 'playlist' to search for an intimidating alien. a devilish grin appeared on my face when I found it. "I think i see something over-there!"one of the mercs called out. They started to head to my out a second's hesitation I slammed down the core, The green light had once again consumed my body. A tail sprouted from my lower back, my skin started to turn into scales, my height went from six feet to twelve feet,my teeth became razor sharp, claws sprouted from my fingers,My pupils to the shape of one of a volica raptor. Once the green light faded i shouted **"Humungousaur!" **Just as I shouted the name of my newest alien the blue suns surrounded the street and aimed their weapons at me. I swung my tail at them causing those idiots to get knocked all over the street.I turned around to see the same merc who fired the grenade launcher at me a few minutes ago. Without realizing it i grew few more feet, the scales on my skin started to spike out, and my teeth became sharper. I knelt down beside him and growled at him, showing him my razor sharp teeth **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY TOWN"  
**I said in the most threatening and calm voice I could produce. Before i could even blink he took off like a bat out of hell. I chuckle a little and left the street with the unconscious mercs. when i was about to head back to apartment the omnitrix symbol on my chest started to beep rapidly and flash a red light that was synchronized with the beeping;indicating that the omnitrix was about time out. When the beeping stopped, a red light coverd me and when it died I was human again. I raised my left arm to my head so i could stare at the omnitrix "I'm loving this thing more and more with each passing second." I exclaimed not taking my eyes off the alien device.

* * *

** A half an hour later  
**

The walk to my apartment was vary uneventful. Once I opened the door the sound of a cat meowing filled the air "Hey Chaney. " I bent down and petted her then picked her up put her by her bowl and filled it with food. "you hungry girl?" As soon as the food landed in the bowl she charged toward it and started to nibble away "I take that as a yes." I petted her one more time, then i headed to my private terminal to book transport to the that was done i herd a beeping sound coming from my terminal indicating i had a new message. Once i opened it i smiled seeing at who it was from.

dear_ David,_

_how are you? is life on Elysium treating you well? I'm getting off track...I'm sure you heard the rumors that your brother and sister are alive and working for cerburus and the truth is i bumped into them a week or two ago.i've been spending that time trying to wrap my head around it. I wanted to go with them but i have a mission for the flotilla coming up. But once that's done i'll be joining them and i believe Garrus is with them. I miss you "nephew." I miss John. You know i had and still do have feelings for him. anyway i better go.  
_

_Love your "aunt"_

_Tali Zorah vas Neema_

My smile turned to a sad one. it was no secret that my brother and tali were interested in each other when they were hunting Saren and when John and Jane 'died' Tali was beyond devastated. Only me, Joker and Garrus were there to comfort her, Wrex wanted to help her since he viewed tali like a niece but couldnt because he had to head back to Tutchanka, Liara just told us she got some well paying job on Thessia and we haven't heard anything from her since, Kaiden got promoted and left without as so much as a goodbye. For those reasons is why only kept in contact with Tali, Joker and Garrus . Well actually i tried to get in contact with Wrex;but after every time i got in contact with him he said he was busy dealing with the biggest idiots in krogan history. But strangely after a week or two later i find a bottle of ryncol on my apartment doorstep with tag on it that says _to David,from Wrex.  
_after chuckling for a few seconds at the memory i started to type a reply.

_Dear Tali_

_I'm fine. Elysium is a great city is a lot like the citadel. I heard those rumors too and as far as i could tell it's true. As far as the Cerburs part. Don't worry they are just working with cerburs. Not for.I know you love john, Me Garrus and Joker figured that out quite some time ago. maybe you'll get to tell him this time. And dont worry about it him not felling the same way, I know for a fact he loves you back.  
_

_love your "nephew"_

_David "Vince" Shepard._

I soon got up and headed to bed. My transport to the citadel leaves around 3pm tomorrow. Luckily Jane left her apartment to me in her will.(She only used it when she was on shore leave which was incredibly rare.

* * *

**Third pov  
**

**liara T'soni's office **

**planet:Thessia **

"miss T'soni some of our agents got footage from Elysium that you find interesting putting it lightly." Liara sighs and thanks her assistant _'Goddess this is so frustrating. I was in the middle of sending David a message.'_ when she played the recording she was beyond stunned speechless. She saw four aliens of an unknown race attacking the most dangerous Mercs in the galaxy by the grenade hit the floor next to the unknown alien it launched it to a different side of the street and away from the sight of the came next made Liara's jaw hit the floor. the alien was suddenly engulfed in a green light and when it died down a male human in his vary late teens took the mysterious alien's place. Liara's eyes widened to the size of car tires by not what she saw but also since she knew this human. _'By the Goddess! David!? What!? How!?' _not five seconds later David looked at his left wrist where he had some strange device attached to it. He then pressed a couple buttons and then the core popped up he turned the core a few times and slammed it down and a green light once more engulfed his body. when it died down a twelve foot humanoid-dinosuar creature stood in David's placeand then the creature shouted **"Humungousaur!" **and flung the mercs across the street with his tail. Liara closed the video and decided it was time to pay David a visit _' I need to know where David got that technology. he could be the key to winning the war against the reapers. It also appears he's using that technology for the greater good before himself...Definitely a Shepard' _Liara chuckled a little at that. _'besides i've put off visiting him for too long' _Liara typed something on her terminal bringing up some recent info on David. _'just bought a ticket to transport to the citadel.'_ Liara knew she had to find David before groups like the blues suns or the shadow broker finds him.

* * *

**how did you like the chapter please read,review follow and favorite. **


	3. Urban Jungle

**there will be a couple aliens my character will turn into this chapter (hint some are from the original series) enjoy! also i have a new writing style.  
**

**() means authors notes**

* * *

**David Shepard's pov  
**

**The Next Morning  
**

As i woke up, I stretched my arms and noticed the omnitrix on my left wrist.

_'good thing one of the greatest thing that happened to me wasn't just a dream' _

I lowly pulled the covers off me and look at the clock on my night stand. 9:15 am it showed on a digital screen. I grabbed a red sweat shirt with the words Elysium stitched in a large black font and i also put on some blue jeans,made breakfast and fed Chaney.I started to pack. Once it was time to put Chaney in her cage she started flip the fuck out (show of hands cat owners how many times that happened to you.) Poor thing probably thought i was tacking her to the vet. I swear i had to drag her from bedroom to my living room to get her in everything was packed I called for a cab to come to my apartment. Knowing i had a few minutes i decided too scroll through my playlist on the omnitrix. once the core popped up the hologram of the alien i dubbed Ghost Freak appeared.

"Okay i have Ghost Freak, Echo Echo and Hummungosaur...I wounder what the other sixteen look like."

When started to scroll through it i saw an alien that looked like it was an alien made up of nothing but electricity but a skeletal structure 100% similar to a human (my oc. if you guys have any idea for the name let me know by private messaging me), then one that looked like it was a humanoid made of of nothing but plants you'd find in a swamp of or a marsh and it also had colored plant that was around his head.(Swamp Fire), this one was bloated like an aggravated blow fish and had strange looking plates on his arms(Cannonbolt),a moth like alien covered in a robe (Big Chill), a blob like creature with a UFO hanging over it.(Goop) The next one was humanoid and had synthetic marks all over it and a circle where his face would be (Upgrade). Before i had the chance to look over more aliens on my playlist; my omnitool beeped indicated i had a new message. the message told me the cab just arrive i quickly picked up Chaney's cage and my things, then left my apartment and got in the cab.

* * *

**six hours later**

Once i got off the rapid transport terminal;I finally took in the gigantic marvel that is the Citadel. The station was just filled with people of all races; Humans,Asari,Turian,Volus,Hanar and even a few Quarians here and there. i picked up my belongings and headed to my new apartment. Luckily it was just few

minutes i arrive at the apartment i turned on the light to revel a luxurious living room with top prime leather seats and couches scattered across the was plasma screen TV that was on a far wall with a artificial fire right below it. I put down Chaney's cage and opened it. Before I could even blink she ran of her cage and ran to into a different room, most likely to explore the new environment.

_'The alliance must of really loved her if they gave this apartment...well actually it's more of a mansion that's apartment size.' _

I thought humorously. After i finished unpacking I sat down to see what was on TV. But to my dismay nothing good was on. I eventually decided to go explore the citadel for a little while. And with that i left the apartment to go explore this urban jungle

* * *

**An hour later  
**

After buying some cat food for Chaney; I started to wander around Zakeria ward (forgive me if i spelt that wrong.) When i saw a young quarian woman wearing a white and brown environmental suit being shoved against a wall by a group of thugs (at least four ) that consists of two Humans and three Turians

"Where do think your going beautiful?...Me and the boys are felling lonely..help us with that and we'll let you with only minor injuries."

The human leader leader who stood at least six feet with a brown Mohawk and chin strap.

_'Okay only assholes and cray people threaten someone with rape..and since i don't see a straight jacket on any of these jerks,They must be A-holes.' _

I quickly started looking around to make sure no one was watching. I quickly placed the cat food down and activated the omnitrix; when the core popped up i didn't even looked at the hologram as i slammed it down, followed by an emerald light that engulfed my body. my skin was replaced with what appeared to be a form of medical bandage. my height went from six feet to eight. My eyes turned from deep blue to emerald green. A headgear appeared on my head that looked like something you'd see on a pharaoh from ancient Egypt. The omnitrix symbol appeared on the kilt like object that was on my waist. The light died down i shouted with an extremely heavy Egyptian accent

**"Snare-Oh!" **

i looked at my new form with curiosity and a little humor. I had shoulder-guards,a kilt and a head dress which were colored like my red and black sweat shirt.

_'Seriously? I have a mummy?...whats next Frankenstein's monster, a werewolf?...although i do have a ghost'  
_

Thankfully they didn't here me shout my alien forms name. _'_

_okay let's see what he can do.' _

When I pointed my arms forward then bandage that was my arms unwrap them self's and head straight forward to the quarian girl's attackers. The bandage grabbed the leader of the group one of his Turian team members as i caught the two thugs they turned around to look at me with disbelief and fear;while people cant normally see the expression on quarian faces thanks to the masks but i could by her body language that the quarian was unbelievably shocked at me obviously since i look like a mummy, but relieved that someone's trying to help her. I quickly threw the thug leader on a near by advertizement screen causing it to shatter and knocked the leader unconscious.I slammed the leader's friend onto a steel wall to my left knocking him out. A few seconds later they pulled out heavy pistols and aimed them at me.

_'okay i need a different game plane' _

i quickly look down at the omnitrix symbol and get an idea.

_'please don't turn me back to David' _

And with that; I slapped the omnitrix symbol and i started to change from one alien to another as an emerald light consumed my body. My bandage was replaced by a leather like skin, my body started to bulge out, my eyes soon turned from snare-oh's green eyes to fire red, tiny claws sprouted from the tips of my fingers, red colored plated spouted from arms. The omnitrix symbol appeared on my chest. the light died down i shouted in a deep baritone voice.

**"Cannonbolt!"**

**(pretty much the Cannonbolt from the original series except his plates and eyes are red instead of yellow.)**

The thugs had looked like they just watched someone get gutted and boned right in front of them. As they prepared to fire, I felt a strange erg growing inside of me. Before i even knew what i was doing i started to charge at them and then i started to roll up into a ball and started to accelerate towards them. I could hear them firing there guns at me only for it to make a _Ping _sound on my plates, indicating that the plates on me were stopping the rounds.I was rolling i could hear several sounds that went thunk and then the gun shots stopped followed be several groaning sounds. I quickly decelerated and unwrap myself from my ball form to see how many injuries Cannonbolt caused. Thankfully to my relief when i turned around all the thugs were knocked out and they're injuries were not lethal. As i sighed out of relief, I notice the quarian woman staring at me in disbelief. I quickly walked over there which was surprisingly difficult with this form.

"You alright miss?" I asked the young quarian just Stared at me for a few second before sputtering out

" Y-Yes but who-what are you?"

"Uh I'm human" She stared at me blankly for several seconds like i had just faced a geth prime with my bare hands. So i decided to show her, As soon as i taped the omnitrix symbol i turn back into a human barely within a second.

"Told you" I said with a little unintentional smugness in my voice. IF it was physically possible her visor would have shattered because how much her eyes were bulging out of shock.

"Hello? Miss? Are you alright?"

I asked while waving my hand in front of her visor to see if she was okay. She quickly snapped out what ever trance she was in.

"T-Thank you but how did you?-"

"It's kind of a long story...What were you doing in this part of the citadel, It's practically crawling with creeps like that"

I said while pointing to the unconscious thugs that were laying across the ward.

"I was just recently kicked out the turian shelter i was staying at...So i started to wonder around to look for something to live and that's when these bosh'tets jumped and that's when you showed up...as an eight foot bandaged-alien" she said still unable to comprehend how I shape shifted.

"You have nowhere to go miss?"

I asked with general curiosity.

_'If she has nowhere to go i;ll help her out it's what my brother and sister would do'_

"Oh! My name is Lia'Veal and no i don't " She said with a hint of depression in her voice

"I'm David but most people call me Vince...for some odd reason...Anyway; i think i can help out follow me" I said as i picked up the cat food and signaled her to follow me.

* * *

After a few minutes we made it back to my apartment. when i opened the door and stepped in i heard my quarian companion gasp

"This-This is where you live?!" she asked in disbelief as she took in the luxurious apartment. I couldn't help but crack a smile at her astonishment

"Yep. You can have the guest room as long as you like and besides i have to tell you how i did all that stuff back there."

I spent the next three hours explaining about the reapers and the omnitrix, for good measure i decided to play the message that Azmuth sent me.

**"-I**** only gave you nineteen forms so far; i didn't wish to overwhelm you. five of which are from your universe. you will get more when you start using the omnitrix more often or the omnitrix scan any unknown dna. Good luck David Shepard the multiverse is counting on you."**

as azmuth's hologram faded Lia stared at me for several seconds before she said

"So that's how you did it"

"yeah but can you do me a favor and keep it between us?"

I asked with a little worry since i never liked being the center of attention and i didn't want the all the armies,mercs and criminal organizations in the galaxy demanding i work with them or hand over the omnitrix. In fact after Mindoir; Jane took Mom's roll in the family and forbid me from joining the alliance in any shape or form. Something that John still finds it hysterical to this day.

"sure i'll keep this between the two of us,It's the least i can do after you saved me." I breathed a huge sigh of relief

"make it the three of us"

said a strangely familiar voice. without even thinking i activated the omnitrix and slammed down the core. the emerald color light engulfed the living room. My skin was replaced with vines,my height increased to to around seven feet,the outlines of my eyes turned a redish color. When the light died down i shouted

**"Swampfire!"** I said in a deep voice but it also sounded like i had a bad cold.**  
**

**(pretty much swamp fire from alien force)**

_'i need to figure out why I keep shouting my aliens' names.'  
_

"So the vid wasn't a trick...It's good to see you again David." Said the mysterious voice as she stepped out of the shadows. The mysterious figure turned out to be an asari wearing a green and white business dress.

"Liara?"

* * *

**oh ho cliffhanger! So what did you think? please don't forget to review follow and favorite!  
**

**oh and huge thanks to The incredible muffin for his advice (check his stories out. he just did something incredibly brave for a ben 10 fic *hint hint*)**

**see you guys later**

***pumps shotgun* if you'll excuse me i have to fend off waves of mutant chicken zombies with a moderate understanding of the english language **


	4. old friends,bitter memories and new foes

The tension in the room was high, It wasn't gonna go down by just standing and staring at each other. So I decided to speak first.

"What are you doing here Liara?"

I said with a little unintentional spite which sounded even a little more pissed since the plant guy I dubbed 'Swamp fire' sounded like he had a bad cold and was always angry about something. The truth is; I am really happy to see her again but **TWO YEARS?! **Without an email, a phone call (or via omni tool),dropping by just to stay hello? The only people who even did those things were Tali, Garrus, Joker, the Normandy's doctor Karen Chakwas and Councilor Anderson. Even Wrex managed to take a break from trying to unite the krogan clans on Tuchanka to personally deliver my birthday gift to me and spend time with me back at my apartment on Elysium; even if it was for a few hours. But for Liara and Kaiden? They completely shut themselves away from me and the Normandy crew.

"David i knew it's been a while. I meant to send you a message but i've been on Illium; working as an information broker, which is a very demanding job."

Liara said while inspecting the alien I just transformed into, while Lia looked really uncomfortable getting involved in a private matter. I sighed deeply while unclenched my fist.

"I'm not an unreasonable man Liara but two years? Information broker or not; Just dropping by just to say hi anytime in the past two years wouldn't have killed you." I said as massaged my eyelids in frustration.

"David being an information broker with my level of talent put's me in many people's cross-hairs. But i'm getting off track, I need your help"

"Like who? Are in trouble?" I asked in a much more softer tone. Gratis of the Shepard family's mentality. Being a paragon isn't easy.

"I'm fine David. As for who I'm afraid I can't say; I don't want to put you and your new friend in danger." She said while she stared at Lia for a few seconds before shifting her sights back on me.

"Liara how can I help you if you don't tell me what's-" A beeping noise came from the omnitrix symbol on my chest.

_**" YOUR OMNI-TOOL HAS RECEIVED A NEW MESSAGE FROM ONE COUNCILOR DAVID ANDERSON" **_Said a synthesized version of my voice that came from the omnitrix symbol on my chest.

"This thing talks?" The three of us said in unison.

I slapped the omnitrix dial returning to my human form,ignoring Liara's stunned gaze and pulled out my omni tool and read the message from the family friend.

_"David,_

_I knew you probably heard the the rumors of your brother and sister being alive. It's one hundred percent true. In fact they just left my office barely ten minutes ago. They said they'd come to visit you once this collector mess gets sorted out. they're currently building a team of the best and worst this galaxy has to offer. But back to reason i sent this email there's something that needs to be sorted out and I need your help.  
_

_sincerely, _

_Councilor Anderson"_

I sighed out of relief while I ran my hand through my jet black hair.

"I'm going to the Presidium to talk to Anderson. Liara, Lia make yourselves at home."

* * *

**_An hour later_**

As I walked into Anderson's office; Not only did I see him but I also saw John and Jane's supposed best friend Kaiden Alenko aka 'Idiotic douche bag who is to high and mighty to send a message to me or the Normandy crew,**(I don't think that way about Kaidan but David does)** at least Liara had a good enough reason not to.

"Ah David there you are! "

Anderson exclaimed, interrupting the death glare I was sending Alenko. Not that any of them noticed.

"Good to see you again Anderson" I said as I shook the longtime family friend's hand. When I was done, I decided to get down to business.

"What was that important business that you needed my help with?"

"I just wanted to let you know I just received some very interesting camera footage from Zakeria ward"

I mentally gulp at what Anderson said;last thing thing I need is the council wanting to lop my arm off to get the ommitrix. Which is probably the quickest and easiest way to get this thing off of me.

When Anderson turned on the camera footage via his omni-tool; my fears were confirmed when it showed me transforming into Snare-oh and Cannonbolt fighting those muggers;and of course me turning back into...well..me and greeting Lia. When Anderson closed the vid screen, Kaidan shot me a glare .

"So David is there something your not telling me."

Kaidan said in a voice that parent would use to their child when they were caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. Instead of making me feel guilty or something for not telling any alliance officials or something like that. All his tone and glare did was piss me off. Kaidan had some nerve to leave for two years without calling or an e-mail and then show up and talk to to me like he was scolding a seven year old.

"Why should I tell you anything Kaiden? Two years without visiting me or an email and you start demanding things from me!" I said in a voice that was layered with venom while pocking him in the chest.

"Relax both of you!...David I know these past two years have been the hardest on you then out of all of David where did get that device. It could be Instrumental in defeating the reapers when they arrive."

"I found it in a crater a couple days ago and it jumped on my arm and seared itself on there." I said while I rolled up the sleeve on my left arm to show them the omnitrix.

"Anderson are we seriously gonna believe him? His brother and sister works for Cerberus!" Kaidan exclaimed in a matter of fact tone.

_'OKAY THAT'S IT!' _

I pull my arm back and landed a left hook on Kaidan jaw making a **WHACK** noise, which caused him to land right on his ass.

**"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PIECE OF TRASH! THERE ONLY USING CERBERUS SO THEY SAVE US FROM THE REAPERS, BUT YOUR DAMN PRIDE IS GETTING IN WAY OF SEEING THAT!"  
**

I shouted at the top of my lungs. I would have said and done more but I felt a calming hand land on my shoulder.

"Take it easy son, he's had enough." Anderson said calmly and almost fatherly. He then set his eyes on Kaidan and said

"Commander, leave David and me alone for few minutes and that is an order." Anderson said with strict authority in his tone. Kaidan hesitated for few seconds before getting himself up and left. When the door closed Anderson sighed what sounded out of relief.

"Sorry about that Anderson. I just can't stand when people spit on my brother and sister's names after everything they've done for the galaxy"

I said a little ashamed of my outburst. I'm actually a very even tempered guy but when someone hurts or insults someone I care about; I lose it. Plain and simple.

"It's quite all right David, Kaidan was pretty much asking for that when he started to mouth off like that. As I was saying earlier,where did you get that device?"

"Well, this might take awhile." I said as I started to explain the events of these last two days.

**An hour later...**

After a few seconds of explaining the crazy turn of events to Anderson, he looked at me like I just escaped the loony bin.

"Look I know this sounds crazy-" I said while I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"David,your brother and sister are fighting a sentient machine insect race that wipes out all life every fifty thousand years. And with what you just told me; It seems the old definition of crazy won't cut it anymore."

"Ha, yeah doing thing crazy things practically runs in the Shepard family."

me and Anderson got a good chuckle out of that.

"Anderson, can we keep this between us, the last thing I need is the council or that d-bag Udina finding about this."

Anderson gave me a smirk at the last part of that sentence.

"David I've been loyal to your family since your brother and sister were your age. I'll keep it a secret...but you might wanna conceal your identity if you want them to recruit you. if you decide to save people; if you get recognition as David Shepard and if Cerberus or The Alliance or any other organization tries to recruit you...well let's just say that Jane will send them all hiding under the nearest rock from fear."

Believe it or not Anderson is telling the truth. When I was fifteen and John and Jane were twenty five and on shore leave and spending time me back when I still lived on mindior. A Alliance recruiter tried to get to agree to joining the alliance When I turned eighteen. Unknowing to us, Jane herd the entire thing. Before either of us could blink, Jane grabbed the recruiter by his uniform and yelled profanities right in his ear. It would have gotten more intense and quite possibly violent if John hadn't separated Jane from that poor bastard. In most cases of Jane's over protective rampages; John and I had to separate her and who was stupid enough to insult our family with a crowbar. When the whole thing was over The recruiter never even dared to go to the same city as me. don't let this one example form your opinion of Jane though. Jane is actually the nicest person you'll bump into in your lifetime. She just goes really overboard when it comes to my safety.

" Ha yeah...God I hope they're okay." I said while I looked down at the floor with concern.

"They'll be fine there Shepard's after all."

* * *

**Third pov **

**B.T's (Ben Tennyson)Universe **

** The Null Void**

The Null Void was always a place where absolute worst of the worst of the universe were sent. Even though it wasn't a prison in normal terms;There was a correctional facility, but a majority of the prisoners were outside of it. Why? Some were even considered so dangerous that they let them run around in Null Void since it literally went on forever and there was no way of escaping the prison dimension and into the universe. Well unless were a certain ex-assistant of Azmuth: the greatest scientist the universe has seen. a certin Galvan turned Human named Albedo. Albedo's current position was unfortunately for him; was inside the prison. The truth was; Albedo could have escaped anytime he wished and the Plumbers wouldn't be aware he escaped until it was too late. Then why didn't he? One of the bugs he planted in Azmuth's office informed him of something interesting. Azmuth had built a second omnitrix! And sent it to another universe. To say Albedo was pissed off would be the understatement of the century. But Albedo knew that the damn time-walker must be involved. A sly smile appeared on Albedo's face when an idea crossed his mind. Getting to the new omnitrix would prove a problem but luckily he remembered during his time as Azmuth's assistant that Paradox always left an energy trail. If only he had any equipment he could replicate and open a portal to the new omnitrix wearer's universe. But there was a problem he did not know if it would work he would require what the human's called a 'ginnie pig'. And as fate would have he was just outside of the cell of the being that hates anyone who has an omnitrix more then him. The conqueror of ten star systems. On the windowless cell there was a plaque that had capitol bold letters

**IN THIS CELL CONTAINS THE MOST DANGEROUS BEING THE UNIVERSE HAS EVER SEEN, THE CONQUEROR OF TEN STAR SYSTEMS;**

**VILGAX- THE MERCILESS **

* * *

**OHHHHHH! Man things are really going crazy fast how will david and the gang handle The Mad Conqueror? Hint: they get some "outside" help**

**Thanks for the help Incredible Muffin for all his advice and help at the rate he's helping he's practically the co-writer of this story which i'm fine with i'm always neep help emphasis on the always. **

**ps. i just downloaded the walking dead game season 2 a week ago and i got the walking dead comic compendium both of them. Not sure if there's a third. I bet now you guys know what story i'm gonna update next.  
**

**make sure to read,review,follow and favorite!**

**see ya next time!**


End file.
